This invention generally concerns packages and packaging materials suitable for use in packaging a long shelf-life. More particularly, this invention relates to a package and a packaging material suitable for extended storage of highly acidic condiments.
Frequently, condiments are packaged in personal size portions for consumer use. Those personal size portion packages have numerous advantages to the ultimate consumer. Usually, the package is disposable so that once the package has been opened and the desired amount of its content has been used, the opened package and any material remaining therein can be discarded in any convenient trash receptacle. As a result, the ultimate consumer need not be concerned about storage of the package after its use. Moreover, the consumer need not worry about spillage, or leakage of product remaining in an opened package.
From the perspective of an merchant, such as the purveyor of fast foods, individual sized portions of condiments are both convenient and desirable. For example, the merchant only provides the customer with the number of packages needed so that waste is avoided. Likewise, the merchant avoids the task of hygienically refilling condiment dispensers for use by the customer or ultimate consumer.
In the past, materials for making or assembling packages for individual condiment portions have included laminated film structures including a metallic foil layer, such as aluminum. In some instances, the film structure includes a barrier between the foil layer and the condiment to restrict passage of oxygen through the film structure. Oxygen is known to be a source of degradation and/or spoilage of condiments. Other layers may also be used in a packaging film structure to enhance puncture resistance and other desirable characteristics.
While condiments such as ketchup, mayonnaise, tartar sauce, mustard, and the like have been successfully packaged in foil-based film packages, the known packages have not been suitable for use with all condiments. For example, when highly acidic condiments are packaged, and subjected to storage over a period of months, the acidic components of the condiment can attack and react with the foil layer resulting in generation of reaction gases, internal pressure in the package, and even failure of the package itself.
In the past, to avoid those difficulties, highly acidic condiments have been packaged in glass containers or bottles. Depending on the enclosed volume of such glass containers, those containers are comparatively expensive as packaging options. Furthermore, glass containers are fragile and susceptible to breakage when subjected to rough handling or exposure to particularly low temperatures. Moreover, in contrast to flexible packaging products, glass containers are substantially heavier.
Plainly, the need continues to exist for a packaging solution which obviates those and other difficulties with the known packages and packaging materials. Nevertheless, to be practical, any packaging solution which overcomes such known difficulties should be amenable to use in commonly available condiment packaging equipment.